Brown Eyed Girl
by jessandthedragon
Summary: After Camp Rock, Mitchie and Shane break up. But they can't live without each other. Will they realize that they've found the one? Perfect Smitchie story xXx Constructive criticism please! Thanks
1. I don't wanna hurt you

**DISCLAIMER - I do not camp rock or any of the characters mentioned here. I do not own any of the sings mentioned in the story**

'Mitch, you have the most beautiful eyes,' he smiled, giving her a quick kiss, 'My Brown Eyed girl' he said, drawing her in for a longer one.

'Shane,' Mitchie said, drawing slowly away from the kiss, 'Shane, I…I really like you' she stumbled

'I know Mitchie' he said, pulling her in for another, but she held back.

'No, I really like you Shane…and that's why…' Tears began to fall from her eyes, 'That's why I think that we need to break up'

'What?!' Panic grew as Shane feared losing the girl that took him so long to find, 'No! No? Why?! What? Wh..wha?!' he managed to mumble before bursting into tears.

Mitchie was shocked. She'd never seen Shane cry before. I mean, he was tough! The Bad Guy! Hard-Core Rockstar! And now here he was, lying in a puddle of tears in front of her.

'I know Shane, it's just…' Now she was crying too, 'It's just I'm going to miss you so much! And you're going on a tour of Europe! You're going to meet someone, and forget about me…' she paused to look up at his puppy-dog eyes, pleading her to say that it wasn't all over.

'I'll never forget you Mitchie, I couldn't! You're so…so incredible!' he was desperate now.

'I'm going to be at school…we're never going to see each other…' she was even doubting herself now.

'No Mitchie…don't…' he finally saw how sincere she was.

'Shane, it's just with the press and all…' She hesitated…

'NO Mitchie!' He argued 'I get it' he said, tears still streaming as he ran off.

'Shane!' Mitchie called. She was going to miss him…

--

'Shane!' Nate shouted. It had been two hours in the limo and Shane was still ignoring him. 'Shane!'

'What Nate?! What do you want' he was sick of hearing his name now.

'Look, if you miss her so much, why don't you just call her?' Nate urged.

'I DON'T MISS HER!' Shane screamed back, 'I…just…well, I don't miss her!' he started blushing.

'Look, it's kind of obvious! Think about it dude, if you're this bad after a few hours, how are you gonna be after weeks on tour?! You need to do something! You can't just stay like this!'

'Birdhouse…woodpecker…' Jason mumbled in his sleep…

--

'Mitchie!?' Connie Torres called. She was beginning to worry about her daughter. They had gotten home from Camp Rock two hours ago. The ride had been eerily silent, and ever since, Mitchie had been up in her room, and there had been wailing noises every few minutes. 'Mitchie?' she began to walk up the stairs and open the door to Mitchie's room.

'Mitchie, sweetheart,' she put on her 'concerned mother' look, 'I know you're sad, but it's just a boy! You have to get on with your life!'

He's not just a boy!' she screamed, punching her pillow, 'Mom, I miss him so much!! I can't stop thinking about him! His smile, his voice, everything about him!' she turned back to her pillow.

'Sounds like my little girls in love…'


	2. Now my heart's in two

'So yeah, I think that if you add a solo here, Shane, it'll work. You agree?!' Nate looked up to see that Shane was daydreaming. 'Dude! Are you even listening to me?'

'What? Yeah! Solo, I get it…' Shane managed to snap out before going back to daydreaming.

'Look man, I get it, you're missing her, but it's been 3 weeks since you broke up! You need to get over this chick!' Nate said, not as sympathetically as Shane might have hoped.

'Did someone mention birds?' Jason piped up.

'Man, not cool' Shane retaliated.

'Ohhh! Shane's got a girlfriend Shane's got a girlfriend!' Jason sang.

'I wish…' he muttered back.

--

Mitchie sat watching Hot Tunes, but yet another story on Connect 3 was airing. By now, Mitchie had learned how to watch these stories without bursting into tears, but they still made her wish…

_This is real, this is me__…_

She heard her phone ring.

'Mitchie, I have TOTALLY great news! Guess what!' Caitlyn almost screamed down the phone

'Caitlyn! What! You know I'm bad at guessing! Tell me!' Mitchie screamed back

'No way! You have to guess!'

'OK, ummmm…you're getting a dog?' Mitchie hesitated

'No! Way better' Caitlyn couldn't stop smiling

'Ummmm, you got a spaceship and you're flying to the moon?!' She joked

'No!'

'You got a record deal and you're going to earn 1,000,000 a year flying around the world performing at every city?!'

'I MOVING HOUSE!!' Caitlyn couldn't hold the excitement in any longer 'And there's more!! IM MOVING ACROSS THE STREET FROM YOU!!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!' OH MY GOSH!!' Mitchie exploded. The two carried on this screaming match for a while, before -

'Mitchie! Are you OK?' Connie called up the stairs

'Hang on Caitlyn' Mitchie covered the phone 'Yeah mom, sorry' she called back.

'Mitchie, I gotta go pack, so I'll see you next week!'

'OK, bye Caitlyn' Mitchie put down her phone and smiled for the first time in 3 weeks. Maybe she didn't need Shane after all…

Who was she kidding…she couldn't live without Shane for much longer.

But for now, Mitchie decided to get on with life as best as she could.

--

Shane, on the other-hand, was lost without Mitchie. He couldn't concentrate at all. He hadn't written a song in ages. The tour was getting on his nerves. He had forgotten the lyrics to his songs more than once, and the media was having a lot of fun highlighting this to the public. Nate and Jason were getting fed up with him. Shane needed a break. No, he didn't need a break. He didn't need anything. Except Mitchie.

--

Mitchie spotted a moving van across the street from her. She ran outside.

As soon as the girls noticed each other, they screamed.

'OH. MY. GOSH. CAITLYN!!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! MITCHIE!!'

'YAY!!' The girls screamed in unison.

ONE HOUR AND A LARGE SCREAMING MATCH LATER

'I can't believe we live across the street from each other!' Caitlyn giggled, still in shock

'I can't believe I'm unpacking for you!' Mitchie said, looking at one of the many cardboard boxes that she was busy un-taping. 'Huh-hum' she coughed as Caitlyn got off her bed and grabbed a box.

'So…have you talked to Shane?' Caitlyn asked cautiously

'No? Why?' Mitchie acted uninterested

'Well…just...because…you know…'

'No? I don't?'

'Well…I talked to Nate…'

'You did?!' Mitchie said, genuinely surprised

'Yeah, about Shane. He's been really depressed lately. Since Camp' This made Mitchie flinch. Whether it was true or not, it hurt to think that Shane might be missing her as much as she was missing him.

'Yeah, well…anyways…what about you and Nate!' Mitchie decided to change the subject. Caitlyn blushed as soon as she heard Nate's name.

'What about us? There's nothing happening…'


	3. She won't break my heart

_Mitchie was bored. Caitlyn was at home. She had family over for dinner. It was raining heavily outside. Connie was making dinner. Her dad was working late at the store. All Mitchie could be bothered to do is watch TV. Hot Tunes, as usual. But tonight she was interested._

'_It seems that the Popstar, Teen heart-throb and reformed bad-boy Shane Grey has gone missing. No-one, including his band mates, Nate Beige and Jason Green, has seen the pop sensation since the concert in Paris two nights ago, where Shane was noted to be bored and withdrawn looking. As a result of Shane__'__s disappearance, all tour dates in the near future have been postponed.__'_

The door bell rang. Mitchie waited for her mom to answer it.

'Mitchie, could you get that? I have to watch the dinner' her mom called from the kitchen.

Mitchie got up to answer the door. She pulled the handle and her heart skipped a beat.

--

She didn't have time to say anything. She was drawn into very long kiss from one very wet Teen heart-throb. After a few minutes, Mitchie came to her senses and realised that she had was kissing the supposedly missing Popstar that she had broken up with and had not seen or heard from for four weeks in full public view. She pulled away and dragged him by his wrist to her room.

'Shane…I don't know what to say…I…' Mitchie stuttered, but Shane cut her off.

'I love you Mitchie'

--

'What?!' Mitchie was taken aback.

'I said I love you Mitchie, and I always will.' he repeated, more serious then he ever had been.

'I think we need to talk.' Mitchie whispered, falling onto her bed. Shane walked over and sat next to her.

'I missed you Mitchie. I'm hopeless without you. I've changed. _You_ changed me. I can't think straight. I can't play a scale, let alone sing one. I haven't thought about anyone or anything since you left me Mitchie. I - I - I think that I love you.' he said it believably and truthfully.

'OK - give me a second to take this all in.' Mitchie said, trying to understand everything that had just happened, 'OK I think I understand. Wait, no I don't. I don't get it Shane. You completely block me out of my life for weeks. You don't call. Or text. Or email. Or even talk to me at all. And then, you just show up here and kiss me out of nowhere. I'm confused.'

'I didn't call because I was scared. And last time I checked, you broke up with me, remember?' he said sadly.

'I know Shane, and that is the biggest mistake I have ever made. I regretted it right from the moment I said it. But I didn't mean for us not to see each other. I just didn't know if I could handle the stress of being in a relationship, let alone with a Pop Sensation that was going off on a tour of Europe that meant I wouldn't see him in weeks.' They were silent for a few minutes, 'I love you too' Mitchie whispered in Shane's ear.

Shane smirked. 'That kiss was good wasn't it?'

'Jerk!' Mitchie smirked back. Then they kissed. And kissed. And kissed and cuddled for what must have been an hour. Then Mitchie remembered how Shane got here.

'Shane!' she cried grief-stricken. 'What about your tour?! Nate and Jason? All your fans? They don't know you're here! They must be worried sick!'

'I couldn't live without you any longer, Mitch. I had to do _something_. And don't worry about it. I wasn't very good at performing when I was thinking about you. Nate and Jason will understand. Or at least Nate will. I'm not sure that Jason could understand anything!' They both giggled. 'And my manager won't mind. I've been on my best behaviour since I met you. I'm sure he'll spin a story about charity work or family problems or something. But none of that matters anyway. Not when I'm with you…' They were about to kiss again, when Mitchie heard a call from downstairs.

'Mitchie! Dinner!' Mitchie panicked. She was not quite sure how her mom would react to her sneaking a boy up to her room and kissing him for the past hour, but she was sure it would be bad. Shane noticed the look of panic on Mitchie's face and smiled.

'Don't worry babe, I'll just turn on my charm' he smirked

'Oh God!' Mitchie joked.

--

'Mom?!' Mitchie said running down the stairs 'Mom! If I tell you something, you have to promise not to be mad…' she started nervously

'What did you do?' her mom said just as nervously, putting the chicken down to talk to her daughter

'Promise?'

'I'm not promising anything until you…oh my gosh!' Her jaw dropped as she noticed a lock of dark hair peeking through the banister. Connie pushed past her daughter and walked quickly into the hallway, just in time to see the designer leather jacket rush around the corner. 'What the? Who is that? Come down here!' Connie screamed furiously.

'Mom! I can explain…it's…' she trailed off as she saw Shane walk downstairs sheepishly.

'What, young lady, is this boy doing in my house!' Her mom shrieked.

'Mom! I can explain…' Mitchie stopped when she realised that she didn't think that 'Shane showed up and we talked and then kissed for an hour' would be a suitable explanation for an hour.

'I'M WAITING!' her mom shouted, getting redder and angrier.

'Mrs Torres, it's not Mitchie's fault, it's mine. My name is Shane Grey. I came over here to talk to Mitchie, and we lost track of time. But I promise you, nothing else happened.' Shane explained, like a true gentleman.

'Well…I…' Mitchie's mom was suddenly lost for words.

'I'll leave if you want me to, but please don't blame Mitchie' he begged.

'No, don't worry Shane, you don't have to go. Would you like to stay for dinner. We're having chicken?' Connie was now regretting getting so angry so quickly, especially in front of the pop star that she now recognised from Hot Tunes TV.

'Sounds wonderful, Mrs Torres -'

'Please call me Connie'

Shane smiled 'Sounds wonderful Connie, but I'm not sure if I should…'

'Oh please stay, I'm sorry for my outburst. I don't usually lose my temper. Please let me make up for it.'

He grinned again 'I guess I'm staying for chicken.'

--

'…And then the shopkeeper said 'We don't got glasses here!''

The whole table burst out laughing. Connie, or Mitchie, would never have guessed how hilarious Shane was. They heard a key in the door.

'Connie? Mitchie? I'm home!' Mitchie smiled as she heard her father put his coat away. Then her smiled disappeared. If she had thought her mom had reacted badly, her dad would go crazy! No, in fact, he would be way madder than crazy!

'What's for dinn-' he stopped as he walked into the dining room and saw an unfamiliar teenage boy sitting at the table. Not only was he at the dining table. The boy was in _his _chair.

'Hi I'm Sha-' Shane got up and started to introduce himself.

'Out.' Was all Steve could say.

'Dad -'

'Out. Now.' He added, slowly pointing at the door.

'Steve, this is Shane. He came to talk to Mitchie!' Connie tried to calm her husband by adding a smile, but couldn't help looking slightly nervous.

'Out.'

'Don't worry Shane. Steve, honey. Don't you think you're being a bit rash?'

'No. If you're not out of my house in ten seconds, I will personally pick you up, and throw you out.' Steve was steaming now.

'Shane -' Mitchie started

'Don't worry, I think I'd better go. I'll talk to you soon Mitchie. Thank-you for the food Mrs Torres, and it was nice to meet you Mr Torres.'

'Shane, I'll show you out' Mitchie said

'NO. Mitchie. You stay here. I'll deal with you later.'

'I'll see my self out' Shane said. He was blushing now.

'Bye Shane' Mitchie mumbled, also blushing.

A minute later, they heard the door shut. Shane was careful not to slam it.

'What was he doing in _my _house?!' Mitchie's dad said, finally exploding.

'Steve, that was exactly my reaction, but if you had just listened to him explain, you would have understood!'

'No Connie. I don't think I would have, because, you see, you have let some teenage boy, that neither you or I know, into our house, and I imagine that you have let him and my little girl go off somewhere and -'

'NO DAD! No! You're wrong! Well, yes, you're right that you might not know him. But Mom and I do! And he's really nice. And YES. Him and I did go off together. To TALK. Nothing else. Nothing happened! And no dad! I'm not you're little girl any more! I have my own life! And you needn't worry about Shane anymore, because he's not likely to come back anytime soon.' Mitchie screamed at her father. Steve was lost for words. She had never spoken up to him like that. He wanted to say something, but before he could, Mitchie was running upstairs, tears gushing from her eyes. Steve looked to his wife for guidance, and she shook her head.

'You'd better go talk to her'

--

Mitchie was on her bed, still crying when she heard the door knock. Her father didn't hear an answer, but went in anyway.

'Mitchie? Sweetheart? I'm sorry I exploded like that.' He began

'Go away' Mitchie mumbled through her pillow.

'I had no right to send that boy - '

'Shane. His name is Shane.'

Steve hesitated. 'I had no right to send Shane away. I should have listened to his story first.' He paused and waited for some recognition from Mitchie but carried on when it became clear that she wasn't going to give any, 'And I really came up here to tell you that…that…I'm OK with it if you want to see that boy again. And that this time I'll listen to his story.'

Mitchie was surprised to hear such an apology from her father. 'Really dad?'

'Yes sweetheart. You know, I'd do anything for you. I just want you happy, and safe, of course.'

'I know dad, I love you'

'Love you too' They hugged and then, once Steve had left the room, Mitchie pulled out her phone to call Shane, nearly dropping it when she realised that she had never actually gotten Shane's number. So Mitchie did the only thing that she could do. Called Caitlyn and prepared to cry her eyes out.

--

'Caitlyn!' Mitchie cried down the phone.

'Mitchie? Why are you calling? I told you can't talk tonight!' she whispered back

'Please Caitlyn, it's important.'

Caitlyn covered the phone for a moment, 'Dad? Can I please take this phone call upstairs? It's important.' Her father sighed, but reluctantly nodded. He figured it was unfair that Caitlyn had friends to get her out of this hell, why wasn't he allowed out of it? But before he had time to mention this, Caitlyn was already up the stairs and lying on her bed.

'Sorry Mitchie, I'm here.'

'CAITLYN! Shane went missing.'

'Shane's missing? Hang on. Are we talking about the same Shane? The one that you don't care about? Because by the sound of it, this Shane must be impor-'

'Cait! Shut up for once! Shane went missing from _the Connect 3 tour. _He ran away because he needed to talk to me. And we talked. And -'

'Oh my gosh! You talked? That's so romantic? So are you two back together now?'

'Yes. Well, no. We _would _have been, except, while we were eating dinner, my dad came in and exploded. He literally kicked Shane out!'

'Oh gosh! Well what are you going to do now?'

'I don't know.' Mitchie bit her lip. 'I talked to Dad after, and he said that he's OK with _us, _but, now the problem is, I don't have Shane's number, and I don't know where he's staying. And I don't think he'll be coming around here any time soon after what my Dad said. I need to talk to Shane Caitlyn!'

Now it Caitlyn bit her lip. 'Well, there is one way that you might be able to get Shane's number. I…I could ask Nate?'

'YOU have Nate's phone number?!' Mitchie shrieked. 'How?'

'Well, he kind of gave it to me…'

'WHEN?!'

'At Camp Rock…we thought that we might have trouble with you and Shane…'

'If you say so…' Mitchie giggled.

'Shut up! Do you want me to ask him or not?'

'YES PLEASE CAITLYN!' Mitchie screamed at her best friend

'OK, well I have to get out of this place anyway, so I'll meet you at your house in five minutes, yeah?'

'GREAT! THANKS' Mitchie pressed the 'end call' button and fell onto her bed smiling.

--

Mitchie ran to get the doorbell.

'CAITLYN! She screamed as she pulled her upstairs. 'CALL HIM. NOW!!'

'OK, OK, calm down Mitchie. Friend doing you a favour here! You don't want to kill me before I do!' Caitlyn began to call Nate.

'Hi, Nate? Yeah.' Caitlyn blushed 'Not right now, I'm with Mitchie. Yeah, we need to ask you a favour. Could you tell me Shane's mobile number? Yeah, great, OK.' Caitlyn scribbled some numbers on her hand. 'Thanks Nate, yeah, we'll tell you to call him. Bye.' By the time Caitlyn had ended the call, Mitchie had already grabbed her phone and Caitlyn's wrist and she was busy typing in the numbers.

'Thank-you SO much Caitlyn!'

'Tell him Nate wants to talk to him.' Caitlyn smiled.

--

Shane was walking back to his hotel room when he felt his phone vibrate.

'Hello?'

'SHANE!'

'Mitchie?' he asked questioningly. He wasn't expecting a phone call this soon after he was threatened.

'SHANE I'M SO SORRY'

'Calm down Mitchie. You don't need to be sorry. You didn't do anything.'

'Shane, I'm sorry about my Dad, he's a little…protective'

'No? Really! I never would have guessed!' He heard Mitchie laugh nervously over the phone at his sarcasm.

'Yeah, well, anyway, I spoke to him, and he's really sorry to Shane. He said that he doesn't mind about…well…_us_'

'Are you sure? 'Cause I'd much rather show myself out than get kicked if you know what I mean?!'

'Yes I'm sure Shane. So, do…do you want to meet up tomorrow?'

'Great. I'll come and see you tomorrow morning, around ten?'

'Great' Mitchie smiled, finally relaxed.

'Oh, and how did you get my number?'

'Nate'

'Nate?'

'Caitlyn'

'CAITLYN?'

'Look, I'll tell you tomorrow, OK?'

'OK, see you soon.'

'Bye, oh, and call Nate!'

Shane smiled. It was nice to know he was missed. 'Bye'

--

'Shane! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!' Nate shrieked down the phone.

'Dude, it's OK, I'm fine. I just needed to get away for a while.'

'As I heard!? How is Mitchie?'

'She's fine. And it's sorted mate. But, I need this weekend off the tour, to sort a few things out.'

'Really? Ohhh! I'll see what I can do!' Nate teased

'Shut up! Oh , and what's up with you and this Caitlyn chick?'

Nate blushed, glad that this was a phone call. 'Nothing' He replied quickly.

'Fine well, I gotta go, so I'll talk to you later.'

'See you soon dude'

Shane hung up. Finally things were going right.


	4. Head over heels in the moment

_Mitchie could hardly sleep that night. She kept thinking about Shane, and smiling. So she tried counting sheep. But then the sheep__'__s faces became Shane__'__s face, and she smiled. Then she tried telling herself a fairy-tale, but she ended up being the Cinderella in the story, and Shane became the prince, so she smiled and forgot where she was._

_In the end, Mitchie just got so tired, she just closed her eyes and dreamt of Shane. It took her a while, but finally, by 1:30 in the morning, Mitchie was asleep._

_From that point, everything seemed to go wrong for Mitchie. She woke up late. Her hair wasn__'__t behaving. She couldn__'__t find __anything_ to wear. Finally, she gave up and called Caitlyn.

'Mitchie? What time is it? It's a _Saturday! _Why are you calling me so early on a _Saturday!_'

'Emergency! Date in thirty minutes! Nothing to wear! Don't know how to do my hair! Help!'

'OK.' She yawned, 'I'll be at your house in 5 minutes'

--

'Caitlyn! Thank god you're here!'

'Gosh, this had better be good. I can't believe that I, Caitlyn Geller, just got up at _9:30_ on a Saturday morning! Don't tell anyone!'

Mitchie giggled 'Come on Caitlyn, I really need you to help me pick an outfit.'

'OK' The two girls rushed upstairs. Mitchie threw some outfits on the bed and ran off to have a shower, whilst Caitlyn looked carefully at the clothes that were on the bed. After picking through the heap, Caitlyn had managed to find two great outfits - one casual and one dress. The first was a blue t-shirt with a skate-boarding snoopy on it and a pair of purple skinny jeans. She knew it was brave, but she was sure that Mitchie could pull it off. The dress was a lot fancier. It was a knee-length, purple chiffon dress with a single black strap around the waist. It had ruffles around the neck line and was made of beautiful silk.

Just as Caitlyn was finishing, Mitchie walked in in a bathrobe.

'What did you find?' Mitchie grinned as Caitlyn picked up her favourite t-shirt and her lucky jeans, but her smile faded when she saw the dress.

'Wow.' She stated

'I know!' Caitlyn was ecstatic.

'I forgot that I had that one,' Mitchie whispered, 'Are you sure that its not too…strong?' she struggled to find the right words.

'I think it's totally perfect! It totally suits you, and it's totally the right colour. Totally.'

Mitchie giggled. 'You know you just said totally four times in that sentence.'

'Well, that totally proves how totally awesome the dress is.' The two girls laughed

'If you're sure…' Mitchie said nervously

'Totally' Caitlyn smiled.

--

'Mitchie! Shane's here' Mitchie's heart skipped a beat. There was something about Shane that made her do that. She smiled as she checked herself in the mirror one last time.

'Hi Shane' Mitchie said, blushing as she ran down the stairs. She was finally realising how _real _everything was becoming.

'Hey Mitchie! Shall we go?'

'Yeah, see you mom' Mitchie smiled.

'Bye honey, have a good time!' Connie smiled to. It was months since she'd seen her daughter this happy.

'So…where are we going?' Mitchie asked, still anxious.

'That's for me to know, and you to find out' Shane smirked.

'Awwwww, come on, please tell me!'

'Nu-huh' he enjoyed tormenting her, it made her smile, and he loved it when she smiled.

The argument carried on for a while, but then Shane pulled up in the middle of nowhere. Mitchie was very curious. What had planned for her?

Shane took out a blindfold.

"What are you doing with _that_!" she jokes

Shane grinned "Do you trust me? "

She nods and he ties the blindfold delicately around her, took her hand and lead the way.

--

Shane had taken Mitchie over to the edge of the field, where there was a forest. He had found a path and led her down it, to where there lay the most beautiful lake that she had ever seen. This lake had only four features. One, it was completely surrounded by trees, so offered more privacy than anyone could ask for. Secondly, there was a small island in the middle of the lake, again covered with trees. Third, there was a dock a little ways up, with a canoe that caught Mitchie's eye. And finally, there was a little beach with a picnic table on it. Shane walked over to the picnic bench.

'Lunch is served!' Shane said in a terrible French accent, opening the picnic basket.

'Wow!' Mitchie whispered

Shane laughed, 'Do you like it?'

'Love it!' She loved picnics, always had, but this was more than Mitchie could want! It was wonderful, like some kind of fairy tale! She felt like the princess that had just discovered Prince Charming. She ran down to join Shane on the beach.

'Sandwich?' Shane offered her from the picnic basket. Mitchie laughed and took one. 'By the way, I never got a chance to tell you how good that outfit looks on you. I like the jeans' He smiled. His smile was mesmerising, and made her laugh, again.

'_Thank you Caitlyn!_' Mitchie thought.

'So, do you plan on using that canoe today?' He was so predictable.

'Maybe, as long as you're up for it'

This was just to perfect for Mitchie. The food, the lake, the canoe. She felt faint.

'You'd better not give me any more surprises, or I might faint!'

'OK, no more surprises, I promise'

'So, what did Nate say?'

'Not much, but what do you think's up between him and Caitlyn!'

'I know!…'

The couple carried on talking as they ate, but when they were both done, Shane got up and put the stuff back in the basket.

'So what do you want to do now?' He smiled

'That canoe's calling my name…' She copied his smile.

--

'I _still _don't think we're doing this right!'

'What!' he smirked, 'We can't have gotten _worse_ after Camp!'

'I suppose circles are more interesting than straight lines'

'Circles represent life…'

'Oh, so now you're a poet are you?! Tell me, what can't you do Pop Star?'

'Well, apparently, I'm not that good at canoeing.'

'I second that!'

'Oh no…' Shane's smile dropped.

'What?' Mitchie turned round to see what Shane was staring at.

'Fans.'

'How did they find you?'

'Trust me, babe, fans have **weird**ways of finding me.'

'Quick, paddle for your life!' The two quickly got their game together and managed to paddle in a straight line to the island.

They pulled that canoe up onto the shore, and both ran to hide behind a tree.

'What are they doing?' Shane whispered to Mitchie, who was peeking out from the tree.

'We're lucky, there was only one canoe. But I don't think they're going to give up waiting for a while.' She turned back to the Shane. He was smiling. 'What?'

'You know, us being stuck here doesn't have to be a bad thing.'

Mitchie smirked, 'Purity ring!' She pulled the necklace out from under her shirt.

'I know, I know, I wear one too! Gosh, you think so little of me!'

'Jerk!' The two play-fought for a while, until they both ended up on the shore of the island, out of breath form being chasing one another. Mitchie slipped of her shoes and dipped her feet in the water. Shane went and sat next to her.

'I'm really glad I got you back Mitchie. Not every guy gets a second chance.'

'I'm just sorry I ever let you go.' They both smiled as Shane leant in to kiss her. After a few minutes, Mitchie looked up.

'They're gone'

'It's getting late, we'd better hurry up'

'Why?' Mitchie looked confused

'Surprise'

--

After canoeing back to shore and packing everything away, Mitchie asked Shane -

'OK Pop Star, I get it, it's a surprise, but can I please go home and change first?'

Shane sighed 'What is it with girls and changing?'

'Jerk!'

'OK, lets go.'

They smiled and kissed quickly before driving back to Mitchie's.

--

'OK Mitchie, I'll be back in half an hour'

'Where are you going?'

'Surprise'

She play-hit him 'I'll see you in 30 minutes'

Mitchie opened her front door. She hoped that the dress would look good on her. It was surprising that Caitlyn had found it. Mitchie had balled it up in the back of her cupboard, where she was saving it for a **very **special occasion. It was a beautiful dress. But Mitchie decided that Shane was special enough to her for her to wear that dress. She ran upstairs to find the dress lying on the bed where she had left it. Everytime she looked at it it took her breath away.

--

'Mitchie!'

'Coming mom!' Mitchie grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs, again. 'Hey Shane'

Shane's jaw dropped when he saw her. 'Wow! You look…incredible!'

Mitchie relaxed a little. 'You don't look to bad yourself'

'So are you going to tell me where we're going or am I going to get very annoyed.'

'You're going to get _extremely_ annoyed!'

'Please Shane?' She put on her puppy-dog face.

'No-way! You learn how to resist that face when you work with Nate Beige!'

They both laughed and Shane threw back his hair and drove.

--

He pulled up outside of 'Chez Rico'. The fanciest restaurant in town, possibly even in the _world!_

'Woah! You get a table _here_? Wow! How did you do that?'

'You forget, I'm the incredible Shane Gray. I can do anything!'

'Jerk!'

One of the great things about 'Chez Rico' was it had a strict no paparazzi rule, so the place was calm and romantic. The two had a table reserved on the balcony facing the ocean.

'Wow! These must be the best seats in the whole restaurant!'

'Only the best for my Mitchie.' Mitchie smiled. He was the best. Mitchie had never felt like this before.

'Can I take your order?' Mitchie suddenly realised that she had been dreaming for a few minutes, when the waitress had come over.

'Mitchie?' Shane offered

'Oh, umm, can I have the salmon tagliatelleand a coke please.'

'I'll have the steak, well done, and a coke as well, thanks' Shane handed his menu to the waitress, as did Mitchie, and then turned back to talk to Mitchie again.

'So, have you written any new songs lately?' Shane asked Mitchie

'I've been working on a few things, but nothing great. Besides, you know that I'm putting of all that record stuff 'till after college.'

'That's what like about you. You never rush things. You just take it one day at a time, and hope the best comes out of it'

Mitchie giggled, 'Well that's one way of putting it.'

'But seriously, how did you turn down that record deal? I mean, automatic fame, no more boring school, money…'

'Money isn't everything Shane' Mitchie quickly reminded him

'I know, but it sure helps!'

The two laughed

'I just want to open up all my options. And plus, at that moment in time I wasn't really prepared for anything exciting, or happy even.'

'Hey, let's just put those days in the past where they belong, otherwise, the whole world would be in like, some kind of time lapse thingy! God, that would be confusing…'

They both laughed.

'Wow, this place is great! Just look at the ocean!'

'Yeah, from here we get the best view of the ocean. And I get the best person to share it with.'

Right at that exact moment, the food arrived. The couple talked, joked and laughed a lot more throughout the meal, but then, once the table was cleared, Shane brought something out from his pocket and put it on the table.

'Take it' He grinned.

'What? You promised no more surprises remember?!'

'Go on' He chuckled.

Mitchie picked up the box and opened it to see a ring. Her jaw dropped. Shane, seeing this, laughed.

'Relax! It's a promise ring.'

'A promise ring?'

'Yeah, you parrot, it means that I'm promising to you that I won't even _look_ at anyone else while I'm away from you.

'Shane, it's…it's beautiful!' Mitchie gasped. It was a silver with a single word written on it. _Forever_.

'Anything else sir?'

'No thanks, just charge the bill to my account.' Shane grinned at the waitress. 'Mitchie, shall we go down to the beach and watch the sunset?' Mitchie just smiled. The perfect ending to the perfect day.

--

The two sat down on the shore, just close enough so that their feet caught the wash of the ocean. On the way down, Shane had insisted that he got his guitar, and now he sat, playing softly.

'_We can run so far_

_We can change the world to anything you want_

_We can talk for hours just staring at the stars_

_They shine down to show us'_

Mitchie giggled, it was just as sweet as the first time he had played to her.

'_That you know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart _

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know we're inseparable'_

He sang so softly, from the bottom of his heart.

'_We could run forever if you want_

_And I would not get tired_

_Because I'd be with you_

_I can tell you're listening until the very end_

_We have done all these things'_

Shane realised that he had never felt this way about a girl before. Maybe he was…

'_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You'll still be holdin' all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know we're inseparable'_

Every word that he said had true meaning.

'_I would give it up _

_To never let you fall_

_Cause you know we're inseparable_

_I would give it all_

_Just to show you I'm in love_

_Yea you know we're inseparable'_

Mitchie smiled. Shane loved her smile. He loved everything about her. Her voice, her look, everything…

'_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You'll still be holdin' all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know we're inseparable'_

'That was beautiful…' Mitchie said, astounded.

'It's just a little something that I've been working on for a while. Do you think Nate and Jason will like it?'

'Definitely. If they don't, they're crazy' She assured him.

They both laughed, without knowing why, and carried on talking until late at night.

--

Mitchie woke up on the and felt sand.

'Where am I?' She said to herself. She sat up and looked around. She saw sand…everywhere! And the tide was way out. So she was on a beach? Then she looked to her right and saw Shane, sleeping like a baby.

'Oh crap. Shane? Wake up!' Mitchie shook him.

'What? I don't wanna go to school today!'

'No Shane, wake up quickly! My parents are gonna freak when they realise I've slept on the beach! You need to drive me home.'

'What? Mitchie? Oh, OK. But you need to promise me that this is the **only **time that you will **ever** wake me up at seven am on a Sunday!'

Mitchie giggled.

'Come on Pop Star! You're giving me a lift.'

The couple ran to the awaiting car and drove quickly.

--

Shane dropped Mitchie off outside her door.

'I'll pick you up at 6, OK? We'll go to a movie.' Shane smirked. A movie was great. One of the only public places where he could avoid the paparazzi.

'Great, see you then!' Mitchie whispered back.

Mitchie unlocked the door, went inside and accidentally let the door slam before she could catch it.

'Mitchie? Is that you?' Mitchie gasped as she heard her mom call from the other room. She had forgotten that her mother had a catering job today, so was up early.

'Yeah mom, I just went out to get the paper.'

'OK sweetie'

'I'm going to go…brush my hair' Mitchie hurried as she ran upstairs and threw on some old tracksuits and a t-shirt, brushed her hair and tried to get all trace of make-up off her face. Then she stumbled downstairs and got a bowl of cereal.

'Hey sweetie, how was your date last night? You must have got in pretty late, I didn't hear you.'

'It was great mom! Yeah, sorry, I got in very late 'cause Shane and I wanted to watch the sunset on the beach.'

'OK honey, what are you going to do today?'

'Me and Caitlyn are going shopping, then I have another date tonight.'

'Oh! Two nights in a row! Shane must really like you!' This made Mitchie smile. She was sure that Shane did really like her.

--

'So what are you going to wear tonight?'

'No idea! That's why you're here!' Mitchie laughed, 'Lets go to Now Look OK? I here they have a great sale right now!'

'Great!'

The girls walked into Now Look and immediately rushed over to the sale racks.

'OK Caitlyn, nothing to dressy, we're only going to a movie'

'Awww, OK, how about this over leggings?'

'Nah, I don't feel like leggings today, and no t-shirts, I wore one yesterday.

'Ummmm, OK, how about a vest and jumper?'

'Maybe? Oh my gosh! I've found it!' Mitchie held up a cream flowery dress shirt with ruffles at the top, and a blue and brown pattern all the way down. 'Perfect!' Mitchie squealed.

'Totally lush!'

Caitlyn and Mitchie browsed for a while longer, picking up a few more items each, and then headed to the check out.

'I think I'll wear it over my jeans.'

'Yeah, it'll suit that. Oh! And put some side bangs in your hair!'

--

Shane got to Mitchie's house at 6 and waited for her. As usual, she looked wonderful.

'I love your shirt!'

'Thanks, so what are we going to see tonight, or is it a surprise again?' Mitchie giggled

Shane chuckled 'Ladies choice!'

They got to the cinema about fifteen minutes later.

'What shall we watch then babe?'

'Oh ummmm, well how about 'Locked Up'?

'Maybe?'

'Fine then, how about 'What Men Want'? It's got Natalie Portwoman in it?!'

'Natalie Portwoman?! I'm in!' they walked up to the ticket desk. 'Two for 'What Men Want' please.' Shane took the tickets and they got some popcorn. They went into the movie theatre and started watching the adverts. Or should I say not watching the adverts. Shane and Mitchie were a bit pre-occupied with their popcorn fight to be interested in switching car insurance.

--

'Wow! That movie was great! It was so funny when Jane pushed the man in the dustbin!'

'Oh yeah!' The two burst out laughing.

'That was really great Shane. Being here tonight…with you'

'I liked it to' Shane grinned as he leaned in to plant a kiss on here. 'Come on, lets go back to your house.' He said taking her hand and leading her out of the door.

--

_This is real, this is me__…_

Mitchie heard her phone ring.

'Hey, Mitchie'

'Hey Nate, why are you calling?'

'Well, I was just wondering if you've seen 'The Hours' this morning?'

'No? I just woke up. Why?'

'Well, you might want to check them out.'

'OK, Nate. Thanks, I'll call you later.'

'See ya Mitchie.'

Mitchie hung up and threw on some clothes before going down stairs. She poured herself some orange juice and went to sit on the sofa. Just before she sat, she saw the newspaper. She dropped the orange juice and screamed.

--

'Come on Mitchie, pick up the phone!' Shane whispered to himself

_Hi, I can__'__t take the call right now so -_

Shane pressed the end call button. 'Crap!' He shouted. How did they even get this picture? No paparazzi were allowed into the cinema. Damn it. He and Mitchie had been trying to keep this a secret from the public. By tomorrow, this picture would be on every newspaper, not just 'The Hours', not to mention every fan-site and Hot Tunes TV. Oh Gosh, why couldn't the press just stay out of his personal life, rather than sneak around and hide in _bushes_ just to get a picture that could potentially cause a **lot** of trouble.

Shane decided to try Mitchie's home phone.

'Hello?'

'Mrs Torres? Hi, it's Shane. Could I talk to Mitchie for a second please?'

'Hang on one second - ' Connie handed the phone to her daughter.

'Shane?'

'Mitchie, I finally got you! I've been calling your mobile non-stop for the past hour!'

'So I guess you saw the paper?'

'Yeah, about that...'

'What do we do Shane?'

'Don't worry Mitchie, we'll get through this.'


	5. I think I’ll miss you even more

Mitchie looked back to the picture. It was taken last night, at the cinema, when they had kissed. It was from behind Shane, which was even more annoying, because it meant that you could clearly see that it was Mitchie.

'Damn it Shane! Why does this have to happen. It's gonna make it very hard at school. And now the paparazzi…'

'Shhhh Mitchie' He said placing a finger on her lips, 'Don't worry. I told you we'd get through this'

'But - '

'I promise' Shane said, leaning in to kiss her.

'Please kids' Connie was now getting a little annoyed with their public displays. After all, that was what had cause her to get mobbed by paparazzi while she was getting the milk. 'I think we've had enough pictures for one day. Just hold off for a while.'

'Sorry mom' Mitchie blushed

'Yeah, sorry Mrs Torres. And I'm sorry about earlier. I'll get my manager on this right now and tell him to sort it out.' Shane pulled out his cell phone. Mitchie went over to get a piece of toast. She hadn't been able to eat yet and was famished. Shane walked back a few minutes later.

'Guys, my manager said he'll try to sort it out on one condition.'

'What?'

'I have to go back on tour' Mitchie's smile dropped.

'When?'

'Tonight.'

'Tonight?'

'Yeah…and it ends in **May**. So it'll be ages before I see you again.'

There was a silence for a while.

'Look Mitchie, I'm sorry - '

She cut him off 'I'm gonna miss you.'

'I know, I'll miss you too. But we'll make it work. I promise. We'll text, and phone, and IM, and webcam…and…and…everything! You can come to my concert…and on holidays. We'll make it work…' He trailed off.

'I'm gonna miss you' She said again.

--

It was the night before school started and Mitchie was now starting to worry about what would happen tomorrow. Shane had been gone for two days and she was already missing him. Yeah, they texted every morning, and called every night, but it just wasn't the same as actually having him there. And now she would have to face up to school all on her own, including paparazzi, teachers and…Layla. Mitchie shuddered at the thought. Great, Layla was basically West High School's own Tess. Rich, popular, not to mention rude and snobbish. And she hated Mitchie. So there was no doubt that she would hold Shane against her.

'Mitchie! Bed!' Connie called up to her daughter. 'Big day tomorrow!'

'OK, night mom!' Mitchie climbed into bed and switched of her lamp.

_This is real, this is me__…_

Mitchie smiled. It was Shane, of course. But he was a little late calling today…

'Hi Shane'

'Hey babe, sorry I'm calling so late, I had a concert again and I got help up at the after-party'

'Don't worry Shane it's fine.'

'Are you OK? You sound off?' Shane sounded worried, he wished he could be there with Mitchie.

'Don't worry, I'm just worried about school tomorrow. I don't know how I'm going to deal with the paparazzi. And Layla…'

'Layla? Who's Layla'

'She's basically Tess…but worse…'

'Oh gosh, I hate Tess-lings'

They both laughed.

'I should really go Shane, I have to get up early.'

'OK, text me tomorrow morning, and if you have trouble, just call me. OK?'

'OK, I'll talk to you tomorrow.'

'See ya'

Mitchie ended the call. Life was good.

--

Shane put his phone down and rolled over.

'_I love you Mitchie__'_ He whispered

--

As Mitchie walked through the front door to school with Caitlyn on her left and Sierra on her right she could tell this year was going to be a **lot **different.

'Hey Mitchie'

'Hi Mitchie'

'Hello!'

'How was your holiday Mitchie?'

'Hey!'

Woah. She was overcome with greetings from people that she'd never even seen before. She just tried to nod and smile at everyone. _How did they know her name?_ And then she remembered. The photo. Then Mitchie noticed someone at the other end of the hall. Layla.

'Hi Mitchie? How was your summer?' Layla smiled sweetly.

'Ummmm…hi Layla? Fine? How was yours?'

'Great! I just wanted to say, I know we haven't been _best_ of friends in the past, but this year, we're going to have **so** much fun!'

'OK?'

'Great, well see you around!' Layla walked past her.

'OK that was weird Mitchie said.'

'Yeah, well, in case you hadn't noticed, you're a **lot** more popular this year.' Sierra mentioned

'True…I'm sorry Sierra. I didn't know that the press would be here.'

'Yeah and I didn't know how far the press would go to get some of your DNA!' Caitlyn joked

All three girls laughed as the bell rung.

'Come on, lets get to form room.' Mitchie said grabbing their arms and leading them away.

--

At lunch the girls were sitting at their own table, when Layla and her friends walked over and sat down.

'Hi Mitchie! And Caitlyn and Sierra…right?'

'Yeah, hi Layla, hi Alice, hey Megan.

'Hey guys' Alice and Megan smiled

'So Mitchie!' Layla smiled. 'I hear Connect 3 are doing a tour here next month! Can you get us tickets? Maybe even backstage passes?'

'Oh…Layla, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can. We're trying not to get any extra attention'

'Oh my gosh! I'm sorry? I thought we were friends?'

'Listen Layla, I don't want friends just because of Shane. I want friends because they like me for me'

'Oh, fine then, I guess you'll have to spend _another _year with no friends!' Layla smirked

'Hello? She has us?!' Caitlyn stepped in.

'Oh yeah, I forgot, Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dumber!' She laughed.

'Just go Layla'

'Fine, I'm leaving!' And with that she got up and turned on her heel.

'At least that's over. Mitchie, are you OK?' Caitlyn looked over to see that Mitchie was folding back the tears.

'Oh no, we'd better go…' Sierra said, pulling Mitchie's hand, and Caitlyn followed. 'Bring Mitchie's bag, I think she might want her cell phone.'

'Good idea' Said Caitlyn, pulling Mitchie's bag and following Sierra and the sobbing Mitchie to the girls toilets. They all went in to a cubicle and sat Mitchie on the folded down toilet seat.

'I…I miss…S…Shane' Mitchie said through her tears.

'Don't worry Mitchie, I'm calling him now.'

The phone clicked.

'Hi Mitchie?'

'Shane? Hi, it's Caitlyn'

'Hey Caitlyn, what's up?'

'It's Mitchie'

'Mitchie? What's wrong with Mitchie' He sounded extremely worried.

'She's OK, but she broke down in the cafeteria.'

'Oh no,' Shane bit his lip, 'Will you put me on to her please?'

Caitlyn handed the phone to Mitchie.

'Sh…Shane…I…r…really…really…m…miss…you' She mumbled through her tears

'Awww, Mitch, I miss you too. Babe, please don't cry, you'll make me sad. And I wont be able to sing if I'm sad.'

'I…I'm…sorry…Sh…Shane…I'll t…try…to…st…stop…crying'

'I'm sorry I'm not there babe.'

'It's not your fault Shane.'

'I wish I was there.'

'I miss you.'

'I miss you so much too.'

Mitchie heard a voice outside of the toilet. 'Hello? Did I here a phone call?'

'Oh no, it's Mrs Lucas!' Sierra whispered.

Caitlyn stepped out of the door. 'No Mrs Lucas, sorry, I was just mumbling to myself.'

'Oh, well, carry on' Replied a slightly confused Mrs Lucas as she stepped out of the door.

Mitchie went back to her phone call, 'Shane…I have to go'

'OK Mitch, call me when you get a chance, OK?'

'OK, bye, I miss you'

'Miss you too.'

'Feeling better Mitchie?' Sierra asked

'Yeah, a little bit, thanks guys.'

'It's OK, now lets go finish lunch, I'm _starving_!'

--

Back at home, Mitchie threw her bag on her bed and texted Shane.

_go on IM. il b on in 1 min. ttyl_

_Ok __J_

Online, Mitchie started to talk to Shane.

**MusicIsLife : Hey**

**Popstar03 : Hi babe u betta?**

**MusicIsLife : Yeah**

**Sorry bout earlia**

**Popstar03 : Dnt wry, im just glad ur OK**

**MusicIsLife : Thanks 2 u **

**Popstar03 : xD**

**MusicIsLife : Howz ur tour?**

**Popstar03 : Sux. I miss u 2 much 2 lyk it**

**MusicIsLife : awwrr enjoy it wile u can, itl b ova sn**

**Popstar03 : yay den I can c u**

**MusicIsLife : I lk 4wd 2 it**

**Popstar03 : dam it I g2g, were recordin a nw song**

**MusicIsLife : oohhh! Hav I heard it?**

**Popstar03 : nt yet xD ****'****hello beautiful****'**

**MusicIsLife : send it 2 me sn?**

**Popstar03 : k**

**MusicIsLife : cya sn**

**Popstar03 : bi babe**

**MusicIsLife : miss u**

**Popstar03 : miss u 2**

_Popstar03 is now offline_

Mitchie signed off and shut her laptop. She missed him so much.


	6. The fire’s in our heart

Mitchie sighed. It was two day until Christmas and she hadn't seen him since the week before school, when he had left for a massive tour. Now she was sitting alone in her room, trying to write a song. But nothing came to her. Her inspiration had been gone for so long that she was out of ideas.

'_I miss you Shane__'_she whispered to herself.

--

Shane sat alone in his hotel room, staring out the window. He missed Mitchie so much. But he was smiling now. Because he had a plan.

--

It was Christmas Eve and Mitchie was on the phone to Shane.

'Oh Shane, I miss you so much!'

'I know, but the tour will be over soon'

The doorbell rang.

'Mitchie? Could you get that?' Connie called.

'Hang on Shane, I've got to get the door.'

Mitchie stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and smiled.

--

'Surprise' Shane smiled as he leaned in to kiss a speechless Mitchie.

After about a minute, Mitchie pulled away.

'Shane! What are you doing here?'

'Happy Christmas'

Mitchie grinned. It was the best present that she could have gotten. 'Come inside.'

Mitchie pulled Shane by his hand, just as Connie came into the hallway, scrubbing a dish.

'Aaah, Shane, you made it!' Connie smiled, whilst Mitchie just looked confused.

Shane burst out laughing.

'You knew about this?' Mitchie asked her mom

'Of course she did Mitch, you don't think I'd just turn up and expect to stay here without asking do you?'

They all laughed.

'You two go upstairs and help Shane unpack, dinner will be ready in half an hour' Connie smiled and went back to her cooking as the couple ran up to Mitchie's room.

'So my mom's really letting you stay in here?'

'Yeah, I know! But she said I have to sleep on the floor.'

The both giggled. And sat on the bed.

'I thought you needed to unpack' Mitchie smirked.

'Awww, come on, it's been 4 months since I've seen you!' Shane grinned he kissed her.

A little while later Mitchie heard her mom call for dinner.

'Gosh has it really been half and hour? It feels like ten minutes!'

Shane smiled. 'Time flies when you're having fun.'

'Come on, we'd better go downstairs.' Mitchie said reluctantly.

--

Connie smiled as she saw the couple walk into the dining-room, holding hands and smiling.

Steve nodded politely at Shane.

'Shane, I hope you make yourself at home.'

'Thank-you Mr Torres, sir.'

'Please, call me Steve.'

'Thank-you Steve.'

'I just wanted to apologise for…for my actions last time I saw you.'

'Don't worry about it, forgiven, and forgotten' Shane laughed.

'So, does anyone want pasta?' Connie smiled and served up the dinner.

--

Back in Mitchie's room, after dinner and TV, Shane and Mitchie were talking.

'I really missed you Mitchie.'

'I missed you too Shane.'

'I'm glad we get to spend Christmas together.'

'Me too.'

'I…I think I…love you Mitchie.'

…

'Mitchie?'

There was no reply. Shane looked up onto Mitchie's bed. She was already asleep.

'_Great__'_ Shane thought to himself.

--

'Morning babe, Merry Christmas' Shane went over to Mitchie's bed and kissed her.

Mitchie smiled. 'That was a nice alarm clock. Merry Christmas to you too.'

'I'm going to go downstairs, I'll see you there when you're ready.'

'OK, I'm going to get changed'

Mitchie got up and pulled on a pair of fluffy tracksuit bottoms and a over-sized t-shirt, and put on some fluffy-bunny slippers.

Mitchie ran down the stairs and into the living room, to where she saw Shane sitting on the sofa drinking coffee. The fire was lit, and as Mitchie looked around to see that the dining table was piled high with muffins, pancakes and other tasty breakfast treats. Mitchie loved Christmas.

'Hey babe. Come sit.' Mitchie went over and sat next to him. He kissed her on the cheek. 'Merry Christmas! Do you want some coffee?'

'Yes please' Mitchie smiled as Shane reached over to the coffee table, poured her a cup and handed her the mug. 'Thanks, Merry Christmas to you too' she returned his kiss.

'Hey kids, Merry Christmas! Breakfast is on the table!'

The couple walked over to the table and sat down. Mitchie picked up a blueberry muffin and Shane helped himself to some sausages.

'Wow! This food looks great Connie!'

'Thank-you Shane!'

The family…and friend carried on laughing throughout breakfast, until everyone had finished and Connie called -

'Present time!'

'Oh gosh, I really don't know what anyone could give me to make me happier than I am right now, I have everything I want.'

Shane smiled and put his arm on her shoulder, 'Just wait!' he whispered in her ear.

They all walked up to the tree and sat around it. Everyone passed someone else a present. Shane got one from Connie, Connie got one from Mitchie, Steve got one from Shane and Mitchie got one from Steve.

'OK…1, 2, 3...unwrap!' Connie screamed! She loved Christmas.

Steve got his open first. 'Wow Shane! A signed Red Sox baseball! This must have been really hard to get!'

Next was Connie 'Awww, sweetie! Thank you!' Connie was holding a ticket to a spa day.

Then it was Shane's turn 'Thanks Connie!' Connie had given him a basket full of movie treats, with a voucher for a DVD, a large bag of caramel popcorn and a **large **bag of sweets. 'Yay! Caramel popcorn! My favourite!'

Then Mitchie finally managed to unwrap hers 'Awww daddy! This is so…so sweet!' Steve had given his daughter a book of cheques, but not cheques for money. They were promises. Mitchie just read two. _I promise never to stop you from seeing Shane. I promise to always be there for you when you need me. _Mitchie felt tears coming to her eyes, but she quickly pushed them back, after all, it was Christmas, and Mitchie didn't fell like being sad.

'OK, everyone get your next present!' Connie screamed, getting very over-excited.

Within half an hour, there was wrapping paper everywhere, and everyone had many presents. And there were only two left under the tree. One for Shane, and one for Mitchie. One from Mitchie, and one from Shane. They had purposefully left these until last.

'OK sweetie, your dad and I are going to go start dinner.'

'OK mom,' Mitchie watched her mom leave the room, and was then overcome as she realised that Shane was kissing her. She giggled, 'What was that for? You haven't even opened your present?'

Shane chuckled, 'Because I know that what ever it is, it'll be great, because it come from you.' Mitchie giggled again. 'OK, so we both open them on 3.' Mitchie nodded. '1...2...3!'

There was a scramble to pull of the wrapping paper.

'Oh my!' Mitchie gasped. She opened the box. It was a silver necklace, with a heart locket on it. She opened it up to see a picture of Shane and Mitchie together. On the front there was a single word. _Forever_. That seemed to be a word that came up a lot. That was their word. _Forever_. 'Shane, it's beautiful! Its…wow!'

Shane giggled. He opened the box that he had just unwrapped. 'Mitchie! Oh my gosh! It's incredible! How did you do this?!' He was holding a book full of…well…full of everything! It had every single text, instant message, letter or email that they had ever taken together.

Mitchie laughed. 'I've been saving everything, for sometime special. And well…Christmas is special!' Shane leaned over and kissed her...again.

'Thank-you Mitchie'

'Thank-you too Shane.'


	7. I really gotta go

**A/N - by the way people, i just wanted to say thanks to my friends sara and helen for helping me out with loads of ideas, so THANKS GUYS!! also, that you should defiantly read the stories by -MiNNi3'x and Chibi Vampiress, cause there like INCREDIBLE!! Enjoy the story!!**

'5...4...3...2...1 HAPPY NEW YEARS!' Everyone cheered in the town hall. This what it was like in small towns, the whole community in one place, sharing this happy moment. Shane leaned in and kissed Mitchie.

'Happy new year babe' He smirked.

'Happy new year pop star' She smiled back.

--

'Shane? When were you planning on telling me?!' Mitchie stormed into the room. It was New Years Day and Mitchie was **very **angry.

'Mitchie I - '

'Save it Shane. I thought we were done with secrets? You promised me Shane. 'By now tears were falling down her face. 'You said that we'd be together forever.'

'Mitchie, I wasn't lying when I said that. I meant it. We **will** be together forever. I only have to go on tour for a little while. I promise - '

'NO Shane. No more promises' Then she ran out of the room.

--

It was two weeks later, and Shane hadn't seen or spoken to Mitchie since New years day…when they fought. He tried to call her again.

_Hi, I can__'__t take the call right now, so please leave a message. Unless it__'__s Shane. In which case, don__'__t bother._

_- _Beep -

'Hi Mitchie, it's Shane. I know you're still mad, but I just wanted to tell you that I still miss you Mitchie. And I think about you every day, every _second!_ Call me Mitchie. Bye.'

--

Mitchie was crying again. She listened one of the fifty messages that Shane had left on her mobile that hour, jus to hear his voice. She missed him so much. But he broke her heart. She could never forgive him. Even though he texted her every morning and night… But no! He lied to her!

--

'Oh my gosh! Don't you think Mr Niltly gives us way to much homework!' Caitlyn gushed

'Yeah…' Mitchie mumbled back. She was still missing Shane.

'_Would all students please report to the Main Hall immediately__'_

'I wonder what this is about?' Sierra said as the three grabbed their bags and walked to the hall.

As they arrived, there head teacher was talking to the rest of school as a large string of excited whispers ran through the hall like a Mexican wave.

'So, I present to you all, Connect 3!' There was a massive scream as Mr Tailor stepped down to let Shane take centre stage.

'Hi' There was an even larger scream, 'Before we start, I'd just like to say a little something.' And another one… Shane's tone dropped. 'I'm really sorry Mitchie.' Everyone turned around to stare at a **completely **confused Mitchie. 'I lied to you. I didn't want to hurt you. I just didn't know how to tell you. I wish I hadn't done it now. And I'm really sorry.' He laughed, 'I know, I said that already, well, sorry. This song's for you.' Shane started playing the guitar and the rest of the band followed.

'_Broken hearts and last goodbyes _

_Restless nights, but lullabies _

_Helps make this pain go away _

_I realized I let you down _

_Told you that I'd be around _

_Building up the strength just to say _

_I'm Sorry _

_For breakin' all the promises _

_That I wasn't around to keep _

_It's on me _

_This time is the last time _

_I will ever beg you to stay _

_But you're already on your way _

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain _

_Knowing that I am to blame _

_For leaving your heart out in the rain _

_And I know you're gonna walk away _

_And leave me with the price to pay _

_Before you go I wanted to say _

_Yeah! _

_That I'm sorry _

_For breakin' all the promises _

_That I wasn't around to keep _

_It's on me _

_This time is the last time _

_I will ever beg you to stay _

_But you're already on your way _

_I can't make it alive on my own _

_But If you have to go _

_Then please girl _

_Just leave me alone _

_Cause I don't wanna see _

_You and me goin' our separate ways _

_I'm begging you to stay _

_If it isn't to late _

_I'm Sorry _

_For breakin' all the promises _

_That I wasn't 'round to keep _

_It's on me _

_This time is the last time _

_I will ever beg you to stay _

_But you're already on your way _

_But you're already on your way'_

As they finished, Shane put down his guitar and whispered one more phrase into the microphone, 'Sorry Mitchie'. Then the whole band bowed and left the stage as Mr Niltly stepped back up.

'Connect 3 everybody!' he smiled, as a massive roar travelled through the main hall.

'Mitchie, you have to totally go back there and talk to him.' Caitlyn screamed over the roar.

'I know, that was so romantic!' Sierra agreed.

'I'll try.' Mitchie said, getting out of her seat. She couldn't help noticing that **everyone** was looking at her.

--

'Mitchie! You came! I am so so-'

Mitchie put her finger on his lips, 'Forever' she whispered in his ear before kissing him.

Shane pulled away. 'I'm so sorry Mitchie'

'I know' She said, pulling him back in.

He pulled away again, 'No Mitchie, I am so sorry. I couldn't think without you. Mitchie, I think…I think I love you.'

Mitchie was gob-smacked.

'You don't have to say it back if you don't want to' Shane smirked.

'No Shane…I was just thinking…I just realised why I've been feeling so weird…I think I love you too.' And then they kissed again.


	8. I've been missing you

**A/N - OK guys, bear with me. It's now 3 am and im REALLY tired and i have a dentist apointment in like 7 hours, so this chaps a little short, but i promise i'll make it up 2 u in the next chap...actually it might b the chap after that...but no spoilers . thx sara 4 helpin me a lot w/ this one!! enjoy ppl!**

'I miss you!'

'I miss you too.'

'OK I gotta go, I miss you'

'I miss you too'

'You hang up'

'No you hang up!'

'You hang up!'

'No you!'

'OK I've had enough. I'll hang up!' Said Sierra walking over to Caitlyn and closing her flip phone. 'I swear sleepovers are meant for friends, not chats with long-distance boyfriends!'

_This is real, this is me__…_

'Mitchie, if you dare pick up.'

Mitchie blushed. 'Hi Shane!'

'Aaaaahhh!! Pillow fight you evil girl!' Sierra said throwing a pillow at Mitchie

'Sorry Pop Star, I have to go do some,' she cleared her throat, 'Serious business! Bye, love you' She hung up and threw a handful of popcorn at Sierra, missing her, and hitting Caitlyn.

'Uh! Oh, it's on!' she said throwing some jelly babies.

After they had finished with their fight, the girls fell back onto the sofa.

'I miss Shane' Mitchie sighed.

'Yeah, I miss Nate'

'Oh gosh, come on guys, can we PLEASE not talk about boys for one night!' Sierra butted in.

'Awww, I'm sorry Sierra' Caitlyn apologised

'Yeah, me too' Mitchie agreed as the two climbed up to hug Sierra.

'So, Mitchie! It's your birthday on Friday!! Oh my gosh!! What do you want for your present?' Caitlyn hinted

'Come on guys, I don't need anything! And plus, if I did, you're meant to figure it out yourself!'

'Awww, just a hint?' Sierra pleaded

'No way! Now let's watch the movie' Mitchie giggled, grabbing the remote and the popcorn.

--

'Happy birthday sweetheart!' Mitchie was awoken to the sound of her mom and dad shouting in her room. 'Breakfast in bed!'

'Thanks mom, thanks dad!' Mitchie said happily as she crawled up from under the covers to take the plate of pancakes from her mom.

'Sweetie, we put your presents on the end of your bed!'

'Awww, I told you! You didn't have to get me anything!' Mitchie said, still half asleep She got half way through her first bite of pancake when she realised what was on the end of her bed.

--

'Happy Birthday'

'Shane! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?'

'Hi Shane? How are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking. Duh! I came to wish you a happy birthday!'

'Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much! This is like the best birthday present EVER!' Her smile faded. 'I'll ask you now. How long can you stay.'

Shane's smile fell as well. 'Why do you always have to ruin a perfect day? Only for the weekend.'

'Oh. Well at least I get you for the weekend' Mitchie said, trying to put a brave face on it.

Shane's smile re-appeared. 'Come on, you get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs.' he said.

Mitchie walked over to her closet and found a note on the door.

_Here, I found something that would look really good_

_XD Happy Birthday babe_

_Love you_

Mitchie opened the cupboard and saw a shirt hanging on top of all the others that she didn't recognise. She pulled it out with some jeans and threw it on.

She ran downstairs.

'Happy birthday! Come sit!' Shane called her. 'Would you like some of your mom's extra special hot chocolate with whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles **and** mini marshmallows?! It's _really_ good!

'Yeah please Pop Star' Mitchie grinned back. This was going to be the best birthday ever!

--

'Happy birthday Mitchie!' Caitlyn and Sierra screamed at Mitchie as she opened the door. They were holding out gifts.

'Awww, guys! I told you, I don't need anything!'

'I know, so we got you things that you didn't need!'

'OK guys, I need to tell you something.' Mitchie whispered and went out onto the doorstep with her friends, pulling the door until it was nearly closed.

'Shane's here.'

'What! How did that happen?!' Caitlyn screeched

'It was my birthday present from my parents'

'Awww! That's so sweet!' Sierra squealed.

'I know! Now come on, lets go in, I wanna open my presents!' Mitchie whispered.

The girls rushed into the living-room where they saw Shane sitting on the sofa.

'OK Mitchie, open mine first!' Caitlyn squealed thrusting the box into her hands.

'OK! Calm down!' Mitchie said scrambling to pull all of the wrapping paper off of the box. 'Caitlyn! It's beautiful!' It was a new song book, with 'Mitchie's Songs' written on the front. This time it had a padlock, so that no-one could see them if Mitchie didn't want them to. 'Thanks!'

'Now mine!' Sierra called, giving her the box.

Mitchie unwrapped the paper to see a beautiful jewellery box. It was dark blue silk with many draws and a mirror on the inside. 'Oh my gosh! It's incredible! Thanks so much Sierra!'

Shane smiled, 'Now open mine' he said, handing her a small box.

'Mitchie opened it to see a silver key with the word 'Forever' engraved on it.

'Wow Shane? What…what is it?'

Shane chuckled. 'It's the key to my heart. It now belongs to you.' he smirked, leaning in for a kiss.

Sierra cleared her throat. 'Umm? Still in the room!'

They all laughed.

'Come on, lets get going or we'll be late.' Caitlyn said reluctantly.

'Hang on, I'll drive you.' Shane said grabbing his keys as they all headed for the door.


	9. Took my hand tonight

**A/N - Hey ppl! Thx 4 cheking out ma story! Oh, and ma entist appointment went fyn xD dis chap shuld hav rlly been part uf the last chap, so soz, nd its very cheesey soz, yhm enjoy!!**

When they arrived at school, it was like first day back at school. There was a rush of whispers as Shane pulled up in the parking lot.

'Oh my gosh!'

'Is that Shane Grey?'

'That's the guy from Connect 3'

'Oh my gosh! That is Shane Grey'

'It's Shane Grey!'

Shane kissed the top of Mitchie's head.

'OK, I have a feeling that that guy up there doesn't want me in the building. So I have to leave you here.'

The girls looked up to see their head teacher looking very annoyed at the front door.

'Awww, pop star, I only get you for the weekend, I don't want you to go.'

'Relax, I got special permission to come and pick you up at lunch.' Mitchie looked over-excited, 'But, Nate and Jason wanted to come too' Caitlyn's smile grew at the mention of Nate, 'So I got permission for you guys to come too!' All three of the girls squealed. 'OK, have a good birthday babe!' Shane smiled, cuddling her.

'Thanks pop star, you're the best. I'll see you at lunch' She said, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss.

'Come on birthday girl! Let's go before we're late!' Caitlyn said as she and Sierra linked each of Mitchie's arms and dragged her over to school. Mitchie turned her head round to wave to Shane as she was pulled away. She saw Shane laugh and wave back before she had turned back around.

--

'Happy Birthday Mitchie!' Nate and Jason were waiting at Shane's car, both holding presents. Mitchie blushed.

'You guys didn't have to get me anything!'

'Oh! Can I have it back then?' Jason said

'Dude!' Nate scolded.

'No, Mitchie, you have it. Happy birthday!' Jason said happily, handing her the box.

'Awww, thanks guys!' Mitchie said, accepting the presents.

'Come on Mitchie, don't open them yet, let's go out for lunch. We only have and hour.' Shane had been leaning against his car, and now finally piped up, walking over to give her a kiss on the forehead.

'I'm starving!' Said Sierra.

'Me too!' Agreed Caitlyn.

'Where are we going pop star?' Mitchie giggled.

'It's a place across town, they're really nice there, I bet you'll like it' Shane smirked.

Mitchie laughed again, 'I bagsy front seat!'

--

'Woah! This place is beautiful!' Mitchie announced. It was a very modern, glass building with a beautiful fountain in the middle.

'Right now, I'm so hungry, I'd even eat in the school canteen!' Caitlyn exclaimed

'Yeah, me to!' Nat agreed

'What is it with you guys and hunger?!' Sierra joked.

'Come on, let's go in.' Shane smiled, putting his arm around Mitchie.

The group walked in and Shane went over to the reservation desk.

'Hi, we have a reservation under the name Grey?' He said, and then, in a slightly hushed tone, 'Is everything I asked for there?'

'Yes, Mr Grey, everything's in order, right this way, please.' The lady behind the desk said, leading them up to a higher level. As they approached the table, they noticed that it was **covered **in presents, balloons, and other colourful things.

'Oh my gosh!' Sierra was the first to speak. The boys just stood there, grinning.

'That's so sweet!' Caitlyn cried.

'Do you like it?' Shane smirked at Mitchie.

'Like it? I LOVE it!' Mitchie screamed, running over to kiss her boyfriend, 'Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!' She exclaimed, kissing her Shane between each word.

'OK, OK, calm down! Let's eat, and you can open your presents at the same time if you like!' Shane offered.

As the group ate, Mitchie carefully unwrapped each present, discovering a teddy bear holding a pillow saying 'I love you', a **large** box of chocolates in a heart-shaped box, a bouquet of twenty-red roses, a Starbucks voucher, a sweet hamper, a box of CD's and DVD's and 'Name a Star' package among other things. After each present, Mitchie paused to give Shane a quick kiss. Finally, Mitchie was down to one present. It was an envelope. Mitchie opened the envelope to find a love heart (the sweet) taped to the back of the card, saying 'Kiss Me'. Mitchie happily followed.


	10. Gotta catch my breath

**A/N- Hey guys! OMJ BEFORE you read this, i'd just like to say how psyched i am that over 100 people read chapter 9 within about 30 mins of me uploading it!! also, ID NOW OFFICIALLY LIKE TO SAY THA MY STORY HAS BEEN READ OVER 1000 TIMES!! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!! oh, also, at the end ma kitty came and sat next 2 me purring nd happy as lyk a 'hey! happy ending!' lolz so enjoy!**

'I'm home!' Mitchie called, throwing her bag down on the stairs.

'Hey sweetie! How was the last day of school?'

'Fine.'

'Great! Oh, Shane's here by the way!'

Mitchie's smile grew. She was fairly used to Shane dropping by now, as his tour was over they saw each other as often as they could, but it still excited her.

'Hey pop star. What's up?' She saw that Shane's smile was worried.

'Hey babe, well actually, I have some good news and some bad news.' He paused. 'Bad news - I have to go on tour on Wednesday, and please don't kill me, I only found out today.'

'Well, thanks for telling me,' Mitchie held back the tears.

'Good news - I want you to come with me.' Mitchie's jaw dropped.

'Really?'

'Yeah, and your parents say its fine. Oh, and Caitlyn, Sierra, Tess, Peggy and Ella are coming too!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!'

Mitchie screamed running up and hugging Shane, who picked her up and swung her round.

--

'I can't believe we're all going on tour together!' Tess squealed.

'Yeah, this is going to be, like, the best tour we've ever had!' Nate agreed, putting his arm round Caitlyn.

'Totally!' Everyone laughed.

'So…how's up for a DVD?' Mitchie offered, smiling at Shane.

'ME!' Everyone screamed. It was the first day of their tour, and everyone was really psyched about it! Connect 3 were obviously the headlining tour, but Mitchie and Caitlyn were working together to form the opening act, along with Peggy and Tess. Ella and Sierra assured the rest that they were happy enough just going along for the ride.

--

'So, baby, are you excited?' Shane smirked at Mitchie, after all, it was her first time performing at a concert.

'More like really nervous!' She giggled nervously.

'Don't worry Mitch, you have a great voice, and besides, if you get really nervous, just look at me, and I'll be there to help you out.'

'Thanks pop star.' Mitchie kissed him. 'I love you.'

'Love you too.'

'_And now, I welcome on to the stage, Mitchie Torres, performing __'__That__'__s how you know__'__!__'_

The couple heard the crowd roar as Mitchie ran off to perform.

'Good luck!' Shane called after her as he followed her out.

The music began playing, and Mitchie was a little frightened, but she looked over to the corner and saw Shane.

'_How does she know that you love her? _

_How do you show her you love her? _

_How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?'_

Mitchie started a little nervously, but her confidence grew as she watched Shane, in the corner, blowing her kisses.

'_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted _

_You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say_

_How do I know, he loves me? _

_How do I know, he's mine? _

_Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind? _

_Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray? _

_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday._

_That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after_

_Everybody wants to know true love is true_

_How do you know, he loves you? _

_How do you know, he's yours?_

_Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?_

_Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?_

_He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do_

_That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

_He's your love _

_How do you know?_

_How do you know?_

_How does she know you that love her?_

_How do you show her you love her?_

_How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?_

_That's how you know he's true _

_Because he'll wear your favourite colour just so he can match your eyes._

_Rent a private picnic by the fire glow, oh._

_His heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show_

_That's how you know, that's how you know_

_That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love'_

The crowd went wild as Mitchie finished.

'Thank-you, and now, I would like to welcome, CONNECT 3!' Mitchie smiled.

The crowd went wild…again, as the boys ran out to join Mitchie.

'Hey guys, how are you all doing?' Shane smiled.

Connect 3 played all the songs off of their newest album, and Tess and Peggy played two each, before it came to an original that all of them would perform in as the closing act.

'_Yeah!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_I was sitting at home_

_Watching TV all alone_

_So excited for re-runs_

_I've memorized this show_

_So I pick up the phone_

_And call everyone I know_

_Said there's gonna be a party_

_Hit the music here we go._

_Yeah!_

_We're gonna live to party_

_Gotta bust your move_

_Everyone's in the groove._

_Tell the DJ to play my song_

_Are you ready to rock n' roll?_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_We were out on the floor_

_And we danced the night away_

_And she looked at her watch and _

_Said that it was late_

_And she pulled me aside _

_And said she couldn't stay_

_(I really gotta go!)_

_But I begged her for one more song_

_Let the music play!_

_We're gonna live to party_

_Gotta bust your move_

_Everyone's in the groove._

_Tell the DJ to play my song_

_Are you ready to rock n' roll?_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_I drove her home_

_And she whispered in my ear_

_Party doesn't have to end._

_We can dance here._

_Live to party_

_Gotta bust your move_

_Everyone's in the groove._

_Tell the DJ to play our song_

_Are you ready to rock n' roll?_

_We're gonna live to party_

_Gotta bust your move_

_Everyone's in the groove._

_Tell the DJ to play my song_

_Are you ready to rock n' roll?_

_Live to party_

_Gotta bust your move_

_Everyone's in the groove._

_Tell the DJ to play my song_

_Are you ready to rock n' roll?_

_Gonna live to party_

_Gotta bust your move_

_Everyone's in the groove._

_Tell the DJ to play my song_

_Are you ready to rock n' roll?_

_LIVE ! TO ! PARTY !'_

There was no-one sitting in their seats anymore, EVERYONE was dancing and screaming!

'Thank-you and goodnight!' Said the singers, but then Shane picked up the microphone.

'But, before we go, I'd just like to say something. Mitchie,' Shane said looking over to her, 'I must be the luckiest guy in the world, because I have you.'

Mitchie started blushing. _Where was he going with this? _She thought to herself.

'Mitchie, you make me _so_ happy. You're the person that makes me smile, and the reason that I sing. Mitchie, I love you. And because of all this, I ask you, will you marry me?' Shane said pulling a ring out of his pocket. Mitchie almost fainted on stage. She had completely forgotten about the whole being on stage thing, and ran over to Shane and hugged him.

'YES! YES! YES! YES!' She kept screaming in his ear.

'Let's give it up for the two lovebirds!' Nate said, clapping. Within a minute the whole of the stadium was clapping and cheering, reminding Shane and Mitchie that they were on stage. They smiled, waved, and then Shane carried Mitchie off-stage, where they kissed.

* * *

**A/N - Hey guys! Did you enjoy? Anywayz, so u no, dis is NOT the end of the whole story, still more to come...no spoilers thanx 4 readin!!**


	11. There's no time for slowing down

'Do you like this dress Mitchie?' Mitchie looked over to see that Caitlyn was holding a long-sleeved wedding dress.

'Ummmm, it's OK, but I don't like the sleeves'

'Oh yeah…'Caitlyn put the dress back and carried on looking.

_-This is real, this is me__…_

Mitchie pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open.

'Hello?'

'Mitchie!' Mitchie heard her mom crying on the other-side of the line.

'Mom? What's wrong?'

'Mitchie…it's your dad.'

'Dad? What happened?'

'Car…come to the hospital…'

'Mom? OK, I'm coming mom.'

Mitchie flipped her phone and just stood there.

'Caitlyn, I need to go to the hospital.' she said very calmly.

'Mitchie? What's wrong?' Caitlyn rushed over.

'Dad. Please drive me to the hospital.' She said, just as calmly.

'OK, don't worry. Let's go.' Caitlyn walked over to Mitchie and grabbed her arm, leading her to the door.

--

'Mitchie, you made it!' Her mom was crying in East View Hospital's waiting room.

Mitchie couldn't hold back the tears any longer. In a minute, her whole face was covered in tears. 'What's happened?'

'He was in a…car…car accident.' Her mom was crying equally as much. 'He…was…run…over'

'Is he OK?' This question just made her mom cried more. Mitchie got the point, and froze.

'Mitchie?' Caitlyn waved her hand in front of Mitchie's face. 'Are you OK?'

'I think I need to sit down.' Mitchie stumbled over to the nearest chair, just as Shane rushed in through the door.

'Connie, Mitchie. I came as fast as I could. What happened? Is Steve OK?'

More tears fell out of Mitchie's eyes, and Shane rushed over to comfort her.

'Mitch, don't cry. What ever happens, we'll get through it. I promise.'

'Shane, he's…he's gone!' Mitchie cried on his shoulder.

'Mitchie…I…' Shane was crying now. 'I…I'm so sorry.'

'I know Shane.' Then she whispered, 'Shane, what are we going to do about the wedding?'

'Don't worry about the wedding right now…we'll sort that out later.'

'No Shane…I mean…I don't know if I can do it…'

'Then we'll post-pone it…'

'No Shane…I mean…I don't think I'll be able to do it…ever…' Mitchie said, running out of the waiting room.

'Leave her, she…just needs time…' Connie sighed.

--

'Mitchie?' Shane knocked on Mitchie's bedroom door. 'Mitchie are you OK?'

'Hi Shane. No, I don't think so.'

'Look…I know you're going through a hard time, and I know it's going to take you a long time to feel happy again. So, it's OK if you want us to call off the wedding.'

'Shane…I **do** love you, I just…don't think I can do this right now.'

'It's OK, and if you need any help, you know, with comfort and stuff.'

'Thanks Shane.' She said, nuzzling her head in Shane's shoulder, before starting to cry again.


	12. You don't even know

'Nate?'

'Hey Caitlyn, what's up?'

'A lot. Listen, Shane just called me. The wedding's off.'

'WHAT? WHY?!' Nate screamed.

'Mitchie's…Mitchie's dad died.'

'Oh my gosh?!'

'I know, and Mitchie is just too sad to go through with it right now.'

'OK, I'll get Jason and we'll come down as soon as we can.'

'Fine, talk to you later.'

--

Mitchie opened the door to see Nate and Jason standing on the doorstep. She wasn't surprised, Caitlyn had called and told her earlier. Instead, she just fell into them and started crying. Nate looked at Jason, as if to say, _'__This is going to be a hard visit.__'_

--

'I miss him' Mitchie cried sitting on her bed

'I know' Said Nate, 'Look, I'm going to go make some coffee' He got up and left the room. Jason put his arm around Mitchie.

'I never even got a chance to say goodbye. He said he'd always be there for me…but he's not!' Mitchie started crying even more as she let her thoughts babble.

'Mitchie, I'm not going say that I know how you feel,' Jason offered, 'Because I'm lucky enough to never have lost any **that** close to me, like you have. But I just want to let you know that Nate and I are here for you if you need a word, or even a hug. And so is Caitlyn and Sierra. And your mom. But most of all, Shane is here for you.'

'Then why did he leave? Why isn't he **here**?' Mitchie cried

'Because he doesn't know what to do. Shane lost his mom when he was 5. We were best friends, even back then. He didn't know what to do then either. He's never been good with death. He didn't cry, he just bottled up all his emotion and became the jerk that you fixed. He wants to help you Mitchie. He wants to tell you that everything will be alright, but he doesn't want to lie to you. I've never seen him care about anyone as much as cared about his mom, until he met you. He _**loves **_you Mitchie.'

'Hey guys, I brought coffee!' Nate said, carrying three cups of coffee into the room, as Mitchie pushed past him. Nate looked at Jason distressed.

'What did you say?'

--

'Shane? Mitchie's missing.' Nate whispered down the line. He was scared.

Shane jumped out of bed, 'What? When?' The panic showed in his voice,

'A few minutes ago, listen do you know where she might be.' There was a click on the other end of the line, 'Shane? Shane? Hello? Are you there? Shane?'

--

He jumped in his car and drove. His body knew where he was going, but his mind didn't. He just drove automatically. The car stopped and Shane got out. He ran and shouted.

'Mitchie? Mitchie? Are you here?'

Shane stopped when he realised where he was. Camp Rock. The lake. Where he and Mitchie had first met. He saw a figure sitting behind a canoe.

'Mitchie?' He walked down to her.

'Shane…I didn't know what to do.'

'I know Mitchie. Don't worry. Please.' Shane went to sit next to her. She realised that he was crying too.

'I'm sorry.'

'You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault.'

'Not about my dad, about your mom. I'm sorry Shane.'

'I'm just glad you're alright.' Mitchie rested her head on Shane's shoulder. Before she knew it, they were both asleep.

--

'Mitchie? Mitchie, wake up.'

'I don't wanna.' Mitchie said, with her eyes still closed.

'Mitchie, come on, we have to go home. Everyone will be worried. They don't know we're here.' Mitchie didn't move. 'Fine, I'll carry you.'

Mitchie felt Shane pick her up, and she opened her eyes and gave Shane a quick kiss on the lips. 'I think we should get married. Not right now. Not soon. But we should get married.'

'Are you sure you want to?' Shane wasn't worried about anything but Mitchie right now.

'Yes, but I need time.'

'Shane gave her a quick kiss back as he put her in the passenger seat of his car. 'We have all the time in the world.'

--

'Mitchie! You're back! We were so worried!' Jason shouted as he opened the door to Mitchie's house.

Mitchie pulled away from Shane's arm to whisper in Jason's ear, 'Jason, I need to talk to you. Alone.'

'Sure.'

Jason and Mitchie walked through to the garden.

'Thank-you.' Mitchie said.

'For what?' Jason was truthfully confused.

'For everything. For being there. For talking to me. For hugging me.' Mitchie smiled for the first time since the phone call.

'My pleasure.' Jason smiled back.

'I wanted to tell you the good news. The wedding's back on.'

'Yay!'

'And Jason, I was wondering, well…since my dad's not…going to be there, will you hand me over?'

Jason's smile grew. 'I'd love to.'

--

Shane and Mitchie walked into the living-room holding hands.

'Guys, we have some good news.' Shane smiled.

'The wedding's back on.'

'Wow!' Caitlyn shouted.

'What made you change your mind?' Nate asked.

'Jason' Mitchie smiled.

'**Jason**?' Everyone asked, except Jason who just blushed.

'Me?' He asked.

'Yeah, you always seem to know exactly the right thing to say and when to say it.'

Everyone turned to see if they were talking about the same Jason. He was now as red as a beetroot.

'Me?' He repeated.

Mitchie giggled and went over to hug him. Then she walked over to her mom.

'Mom? I hope you don't think it's too soon.' Mitchie bit her lip.

'Sweetie, all your dad ever wanted was for you to be happy. And he saw how much Shane makes you smile.' She smiled at her daughter, as tears formed in her eyes. 'He didn't want to hold you back. It's what he would have wanted.'

Mitchie was holding back the tears. 'Thanks mom. And, also, since dad won't…be there' She accidentally let a tear slip 'I asked Jason if he would hand me over.'

Her mom burst into tears. 'That's great sweetie, it's what he would have wanted.'

Connie and Mitchie hugged, and by the time Mitchie looked up, everyone in the room was crying, especially Shane. Mitchie walked over and hugged him.

'I love you Shane.'


	13. Falling in love, just you and me

**A/N - Hey! Just quick shout out to ersy, DiSnEyGiRl96,Cool Rocker13, Angie-ange, -MiNNi3'x and Chibi Vampiress cause they've read my story from like as soon as i put it up!! Thanks people!! Enjoy the chapter!**

'Wow Mitchie! You look **incredible**!' Caitlyn's jaw dropped.

'Are you sure?'

'Totally! Why? Are you nervous?' Caitlyn giggled.

'A little' Mitchie admitted, as her mom walked in and froze.

'Honey! You look incredible!'

'I don't know…are you sure I'm not doing this too quick?'

'Sweetie, you followed your heart. Shane and you were _made_ for each other!'

'I know but…'

'Look, I know your nervous, but Sweetie, tell me this. Does Shane love you?'

'I think so…'

'And do you love him?

'Yes'

'Then you have nothing to worry about!'

'I guess you're right…'

'I know I'm right!'

'Hey guys, Mitchie are you rea-' Jason walked in talking happily, stopping when he saw Mitchie.

'Wow!'

'You know, people have been saying that to me a lot lately!'

'Well, it's true!' Jason said.

'Come on, it's time to go!' Sierra squealed. Mitchie's smile grew. Her mom was right. She had nothing to worry about.

The music started playing as Sierra walked down the aisle first, shortly followed by Caitlyn, Peggy, Tess and Ella. Jason looked at Mitchie and smiled.

'Are you ready?' Mitchie nodded as she took the first step.

She looked around and felt the tears of happiness falling as she saw all her friends and family surrounding her. It was good to feel loved.

She reached the end and Shane kissed her on the forehead. 'You look beautiful' He whispered. Mitchie noticed that her mom was crying as well. Then she glanced over and saw all of her bridesmaids crying, and round to her right to see Nate in tears, with Jason comforting him.

'We are gathered here today' The priest began, 'to witness the joining of these two people in holy matrimony. I'd just like to say how much it means to me, and I'm sure to the hosts, to see so many people here to celebrate and support this happy time. So, Shane, repeat after me. I, Shane Joseph Grey,'

'I, Shane Joseph Grey,'

'Take you, Michelle Rosanna Torres,'

'Take you, Michelle Rosanna Torres,'

'To be my lawful wedded wife,'

'To be my lawful wedded wife,'

'In sickness and in health'

'In sickness and in health'

'To death do us part'

'To death do us part'

Shane carefully slid the ring onto Mitchie's finger. It was a single silver band, not

traditional, but all agreed that silver was better than gold, with _Forever _engraved on it.

'Now Mitchie, repeat after me, I, Michelle Rosanna Torres,'

'I, Michelle Rosanna Torres,'

'Take you, Shane Joseph Grey,'

'Take you, Shane Joseph Grey,'

'To be my lawful wedded husband,'

'To be my lawful wedded husband,'

'In sickness and in health'

'In sickness and in health'

'To death do us part'

'To death do us part'

Mitchie's throat dried a little on the last sentence as she choked back the tears and placed the ring onto Shane's finger.

'I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.' The priest smiled as Shane pulled Mitchie in and gave her a long romantic kiss. Everyone in the crowd clapped and smiled.

--

Shane stood up and tapped his glass.

'Excuse me everyone?! I'd like to introduce my best man, Nate Beige.'

'Thanks Shane, and first of all, I'd like to say good luck!' Everyone cheered and raised their glasses, 'But I can honestly say that you two are meant to be together. You can hardly spend a day without each other. Shane, I've known you for the _longest_ time, and I've never seen you happier than I have when you're with Mitchie. And trust me everybody, I've had to live with Shane when he's been away from Mitchie, and it is not a pretty sight!' Everybody laughed, including Shane, 'But in all seriousness, if you two can't make it work, than none of us can,' Everyone aw-ed, 'To the couple!'

'To the couple!' The party cheered, raising their glasses for a second time.

'And now, I'd like to introduce Jason Green to give yet another speech.' Nate said, with a slight hint of sarcasm.

'Thanks Nate. Hi everyone, I hope you're enjoying the party. As all of you know, for a while, it looked like this wedding wasn't going to happen. Mitchie's father died last year, in a tragic car accident. It was a shock to everyone, and Shane wasn't going to push Mitchie into anything. But Mitchie was lucky. Because she has what everyone needs in a time of sadness. Great friends, a shoulder to lean on and a large cup of coffee!' A few people laughed, 'So, Mitchie pulled through, with a **lot** of help from Shane. He was always there for her when she needed him, and would always talk when she needed too. When, Mitchie asked me to hand her over, I was a little confused. Not just because it took me a minute to realise what 'hand me over' meant,' A few more laughs, 'But because I wasn't sure if I was good enough do something so important. No-one could take the place of Steve. He was a wonderful man. But I'd just like to add that I am happy that I did accept, because Shane's my best - guy -friend in the whole wide world, no offence Nate, and Mitchie, you're like my best - girl - friend in the whole world! So, to see how you two together, and to see how happy you make each other, and to know that I am a part of that, makes me so happy. To the couple.' Jason looked around to see that there wasn't one dry eye in the whole hall as everyone raised their glasses again and clapped.

--

After the party, Ella walked up to Jason, who was gathering 'Congratulations!' decorations.

'That was a beautiful speech.' She smiled.

'Thanks,' Jason said looking up as Ella started gathering decorations as well, 'Hey Ella,'

'Yeah?'

'I was wondering…would you like to go out some time?'

'I'd love to' Ella smiled,

'Oh, and Ella, another thing'

'Y-huh?'

'How do you feel about birds?'

'Oh my gosh, birds! They're like the best creatures ever!…'

--

Shane and Mitchie sat cuddling in the back of the limo on their way to the airport.

'I'm so lucky.' Mitchie sighed happily.

'Yeah, you really are.' Shane smirked.

'Jerk!' She said, play-hitting him with a cushion. The two ended up kissing.

'Jason said a really beautiful speech, don't you think?'

'Yeah, who knew he knew so many words!' Shane joked, 'But seriously, it was beautiful. You know Nate was right.'

'When?'

'When he said I've never been happier than I am when I'm with you.' Mitchie smiled, 'I love you, brown eyed girl' He whispered in her ear.

'I love you too pop star.' She whispered back. Life was good.

* * *

**A/N - Hi again people! Thanks for getting this far in the story . I hope you enjoyed. Yes this was the last chapter ' i know im crying 2 not really xD but i'm starting a new story already, so check out my others, and hopefully i'll be hearing from you all soon!! Oh, btw, tell me what you thought of the last chap!! Bye!!**


	14. Authors Note: Sequel?

**Hey ppl :D i just wanted 2 say that i had a big (possibly good xD) idea 4 a sequel 2 brown eyed girl, VERY different and very not as smushie xD u no wat i mean :D if u want a sequel, then review nd tell me caus im DYING 2 rite this :D**


End file.
